Being Oblivious
by junseoblover
Summary: CREDITS TO THE OWNER : disfuncshional


CHAPTER 1: The Norm

Summer vacation had started again and I really wondered what I was going to do. My parents didn't intend on taking any vacation days soon and my brother decided to take a summer semester at his university. So, for most of my vacation I was going to be by myself… now the only question is.

_What am I going to do with all this time?_

"Sojin are you excited for vacation?" Baro exclaimed as we walked home together. This was something pretty usual between Baro and I. I met him in middle school. I was goofing off one day and I happened to catch his attention. From that moment we developed our friendship.

Honestly, I was taken by Baro's personality. He was kind and dorky, but he was also sort of mysterious. He didn't show his true emotions to strangers very easily. When you broke his shell that's when he became even more charming. He was also very handsome and had a beautiful smile. He was dependable and very good at making you feel good about yourself. Before you ask if I have a crush on him… I do, but then again so does half of the female student class. I'm just happy being his friend. Plus… I doubt he even sees me that way.

"Sort of... I just don't know what I'm going to do yet." I replied, still wondering what exactly I could do with all this time.

"What do you mean?" He wondered. I shrugged.

"Well I mean I'm going to be alone most of this summer since my family is going to be pretty busy," I told him. Then he poked my side making me squirm slightly.

"Yah I'm going to be here this summer. We can hang out with each other," He suggested. I looked over in his direction, sort of shocked.

"You seriously want to spend time with me?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Why not? You're a great person and we can have really fun adventures together. Remember that year that we had the spring prank fest with Sandeul?" He questioned. I laughed recalling the moment. We spent a whole spring pulling pranks on each other just to see who could pull the best prank. Sandeul won by convincing Baro to wear Pj's to school and making me eat dog treats and calling them "beef jerky". Sure we were mad at the time, but now it's kind of funny.

"Well I guess it won't be so bad spending the summer with you," I replied, jokingly. Then he shoved me.

"Yah! You know you're going to like it," He insisted. I couldn't stop laughing though. Baro smiled in my direction and before any other words could be said, the guys appeared.

"You two love birds having a moment or something?" Sandeul wondered, getting between us and putting his arms around us.

"Sandeul! If they wanted to have a moment you could've waited!" Jinyoung scolded. Cnu snickered silently as they joined us.

"We weren't having any kind of moment…" Baro defended, even though I could have sworn that his cheeks were pink, it might just be wishful thinking.

"Psh it was obvious you were," Sandeul shot back. I only shrugged. I really didn't know how to respond so I just didn't all.

"So we should go get some ice cream," Cnu suddenly suggested. I nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea… lets go!" I suggested, smiling over at Cnu.

"I was about to say that!" Baro exclaimed. We all laughed.

"Well Cnu oppa beat you to it," I told him. Don't get me wrong I felt a little bad at his dejected face, but it was fun to tease him.

"Noonaa!" A voice exclaimed running from behind us. We all turned to find Gongchan with a bright expression on his face. "Noona I passed my test!" He exclaimed, toppling me over in a hug. For the last couple of weeks I had been tutoring Gongchan. I tutored him because his parents promised to buy him a new gaming system if he passed his final, and he'd, ironically enough, would buy me as much ice cream as I wanted for the summer.

"Congrats," I said as breathing was starting to get harder for me. "C-can't….b-br-reath," I choked out. He soon let go of his death grip and rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"Sorry noona…. I guess I got carried away," He apologized. I ruffled his hair.

"Yah don't worry about it. I'm glad you passed." I told him.

"So where are you guys headed?" He asked.

"Ice cream shop, do you want to come?" Jinyoung cut in. He nodded happily then he threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Of course… I'm treating you noona," He assured me. I smiled and nodded. However, the guys looked at us curiously. They knew I tutored Gongchan, but they didn't know the incentives behind it all. For me it was ice cream and for him it was a new gaming system.

"Are we missing something here?" Cnu wondered. I was about to open my mouth to tell them, but Gongchan quickly covered my mouth.

"Nothing nothing… I just wanted to thank my noona," He assured everyone. They still looked at him curiously.

"You never treated us to anything and we've helped you tons of times," Sandeul exclaimed. Gongchan just shrugged.

"I just like noona better that you guys," he insisted. I shrugged and we walked together, however the guys still eyed us curiously. I didn't bother explaining anything to them. After all, there was a reason that Gongchan stopped me from telling them.

"Aish quit hogging Sojin!" Sandeul exclaimed, pulling my arm.

"Hey guys stop!" Jinyoung scolded they immediately stopped.

"Can we just go get some ice cream?" I insisted, they nodded and we were on our way. This was just normal between us. I tugged on Baro's backpack and he smiled at me. We walked together almost in a mutual agreement. _Was it always going to be this way? I wished they would._

_**CHAPTER 2: Feelings**_

When we got to the ice cream shop Gongchan ran to order my ice cream first. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. I knew that he was grateful for me helping him.

"What are you smiling at?" Sandeul questioned from behind me. I shrugged at him.

"Nothing, I just think it's cute that Gongchan is so grateful." I commented. Sandeul merely laughed. Then Baro came between us.

"You think Gongchan is cute? What do you think about the rest of us?" He commented. I sighed knowing that he was trying to get me to choose my favorite.

"Yah! I'm just saying the way he's acting is cute. I never said Gongchan is cute," I replied. Then conveniently Gongchan came over as I said that.

"Aish noona how can you be so mean? I think you're cute." He pouted. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"You're cute Gongchan I was just trying to shake of your hyungs." I muttered. He hugged me and pulled me down to eat my ice cream.

"Awh look at that. Noona dongseng love," Jinyoung teased. I did the myreong face.

"Yah Jinyoung! Don't go making assumptions. You know she loves me best," Sandeul commented as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. I rolled my eyes and started digging in to my ice cream. Baro then took a seat next to me looking a little bit peeved off.

_I wonder what's up with him?_

The guys chatted away happily, talking about their vacation plans. I was surprised to find they all planned to go off and do things on their own. Gongchan was going to go visit his grandparents. Sandeul was going to Japan with his family, Jinyoung decided that he wanted to take some vocal lessons, and Cnu was the only person, besides me and Baro, that didn't have plans for the summer.

"Awhh well I hope you all have fun," I muttered, looking down at my ice cream.

_I wish I had something exciting to do this summer._

"Awhh what's wrong princess…" Sandeul commented. I shook my head.

"I wish I had cool plans this summer," I muttered. Then I felt a poke at my side and flinched.

"Yah remember you said we'd hang out this summer? Cnu can join us too," Baro reminded me. I nodded.

"I know but I'm going to miss these dorks," I told him, ruffling up Gongchan's hair. We ate our ice cream and had to go our separate ways. Baro insisted he walk me home. I didn't mind.

"So what's with you and Gongchan?" Baro asked out of the blue. I was a little surprised at how straight forward he was about it.

"Nothing I just helped him out with something. No biggie," I told him. He playfully shoved me as we walked. I shoved him back grinning. "What were you jealous?" I teased. He shook his head furiously.

"Me jealous of Gongchan. You're funny Sojin. That will never happen," He muttered. I couldn't help but think his muttering was cute. I also can't help but think that maybe he was jealous.

"Yah don't be jealous. Im going to spend the whole summer with you anyways," I assured him. He grinned and shoved me again.

"Yah… I told you I wasn't jealous," He insisted. I shrugged and we continued walking. It was nice being able to walk with him like this. I started to look forward to what our summer would be like.

When we arrived at my house I waved and smiled. "Thanks for bringing me home," I thanked him. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"No prob shorty." He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him in response. I sighed and looked back at my front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded. I walked towards my door, knowing that no one was going to be home. I knew I was going to be alone for the rest of the night.

"Sojin," Baro called from behind me. I turned and answered with a small 'hnn'. "Do you mind if I hang out with you for a while? I don't want to go home yet." He asked, I saw his cheeks redden slightly. I smiled.

"Yeah, come in. We can watch a movie," I invited him in. I was glad that Baro wanted to hang out. I didn't want to be alone. When Baro did things like this I felt my heart flutter. If only he'd see me that way.

CHAPTER 3: Hanging out

"So what do you want to watch?" I asked, as I started to look through a bunch of the movies we had. I wasn't much of a movie watcher, but my parents bought them to keep around.

"Um… scary movie?" He asked. I sighed and took out Paranormal Activity.

"Paranormal Activity okay? I haven't watched it yet." I told him. He shrugged and took a seat on the couch.

"It's good to me. Just don't get too scared okay?" He said teasing me. I rolled my eyes and shoved him slightly as placed the movie in the DVD player. I plopped down right next to him and we started watching.

Contrary to how it should be I couldn't stop laughing. Don't think of me as some kind of crazy freak or something. I just over analyze things and scare movies are no exception. Plus I can't help but think that sometimes blood looks like koolaid and then I branch off thinking about how cool it would be if we bled Kool aid and eventually it makes me laugh. Also people's scared faces are kind of amusing.

Call me a sadist. Scary movies amuse me. Don't get me wrong, they are scary sometimes, but my brain is the enemy of me actually getting "in" to the movie.

"Ha ha uwa… did you see how she got dragged out of her room! Ha ha and by nothing too! How is this possible? I bet they paid her a lot for that scene," I laughed. Baro looked at me with a strange expression.

"Aish you're so weird. I thought you'd get scared," He muttered. I shrugged and looked back at the screen and when the creature pop out and eat the camera, I jumped out of my seat.

"Uwa.. that scared me," I muttered. Then Baro started laughing uncontrollably.

"Just when I thought that you weren't human." He told me. I pouted and shoved him.

"Shut up! I get scared it just takes a little more than other people," I explained. Then he hugged me sideways and apologized.

"That was just so cute. You even jumped like this," He said, holding his fist clenched and jumping high off the couch. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Meanie. That's why im not going to give you any of my candy," I shot back at him, going towards the kitchen to take out my stash of candy.

"Oh c'mon Sojin don't be like that," He insisted. I rolled my eyes and started attacking my bag of gummy worms, as I took a seat on the couch with him.

"Nom nom nom," I shouted at him. He eyed me carefully and reached for my bag. I pulled away just before he could grab my gummy worms.

"You're really going to make this a struggle aren't you?" He shot at me. I nodded waving the bag in the air. Before I knew it Baro was chasing me around my house. I did my best to get away from him, but in the end he had me in a backwards hug. He held me so tightly I couldn't get away. However, part of me didn't want him to let go.

My heart pounded wildly against my chest, and I was scared that he could hear it.

"F-fine… have some candy," I muttered, handing the bag over to him. He let me go and grabbed the bag happily from my hands.

"Thank you…" He replied, sitting back on the couch. I unconsciously followed him to the couch. "So do you want to watch another movie?" He asked. I shrugged and grabbed some candy out of the bag.

"You really want to hang out with me that much huh?" I teased him. He shrugged.

"You're not too bad I guess," He replied, not looking at me. I laughed and popped in another movie.

"You sure your parents won't wonder where you are at?" I wondered as I got comfortable for a comedy.

"Just as long as I'm home for dinner I'll be fine," He replied. I was glad he wanted to spend time with me. It was sure better than being alone. The only problem was, I didn't know how to deal with my feelings. I know that the more time I spend with him the more I'll fall for him.

Then the question ends up being…

_Does Baro even like me like that?_

I turned to glance at Baro's figure. He was in a wide grin laughing at something that happened in the movie. Seeing him laugh made me smile. Then he noticed me looking at him.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope… I was just looking at you." I told him. Then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh am I that handsome?" He wondered, patting his cheeks. I then waved my hands in front of me to disagree with him.

"Nope I just think that the more I look at you the more you look like a squirrel." I replied.

"Yah!" He answered, throwing a gummy worm at me. I laughed and threw it back. _I liked this. I'm glad that this summer I get to spend it with Baro._

CHAPTER 4: Good Morning

The next day I woke up late and I was home alone. I assumed my parents went to work so I started to make some breakfast. I was whipping some eggs for an omelet when my doorbell went off. I was surprised to see CNU at my door.

"Good Morning," He said. Then he examined me.

"Nice penguin slippers," He giggled. I rolled my eyes and motioned him in.

"What brings you here so bright and early?" I wondered going back to my skillet and getting ready to cook my omelet.

"Nothing. I just know Baro spent all day here yesterday. I wanted to see how it went," He told me. I sighed and started adding toppings to my omelet. CNU knew I had a crush on Baro. He was the only one that knew because I knew I could trust him and I had the itching to tell someone.

"It was okay. Nothing happened." I informed him. He groaned out loud and grabbed an apple from the counter.

"You two are hopeless. You spend time together alone and he still can't figure out a way to ask you out." CNU commented. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to watch my omelet.

"Maybe that's because he doesn't like me like that." I commented, flipping my omelet. I heard him take a bit out of his apple and grumbling.

"Nah… that's not it, that little squirrel has a giant acorn crush on you." CNU told me. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Did you just say giant acorn crush?" I questioned. He nodded chewing. "There is something wrong with you." I said placing my omelet on a plate.

"No there is something wrong with you two. You need to get the wheels turning. You two spend time alone together and still get something to go on?" He wondered out loud. I sat down next to him glaring at him slightly.

"What exactly do you want me to get on? you nasty," I shot at him knowing that there was more than one meaning to his statement. He laughed and stole some of my omelet.

"Ahh shorty you're so smart," He complimented. I shoved him lightly and glared at him.

"Yah get your own omelet. Did you come over here to get your grub on?" I scolded. He nodded and shot me a guilty glance.

"My parents were gone and I got hungry." He confessed. I sighed and started cutting my food.

"If you would have said that earlier I would have left you outside," I muttered. He laughed and hugged me sideways.

"Which is why I said something else, now after you eat lets go shopping. I want to buy my Mama a gift for her birthday," He demanded. I shrugged and nodded. I didn't have plans anyways. How bad could it be?

After I finished my food CNU chose my clothes and I was putting on my shoes when my doorbell went off again.

"Oh Baro… how are you buddy?" CNU answered the door. I tied my last shoe and walked over to them.

"Fine… where you guys going somewhere?" He asked.

"We are going to go shop for Cnu's umma. We are going to see if we can find her a gift. Want to come along?" I asked. He nodded. I couldn't read his expression, but he didn't seem very happy.

"Well then lets get a move on!" Cnu insisted. I nodded and we were out the door. I don't know what was wrong, but there was a strange aura around Baro.

"What's up with him?" I whispered to CNU. He shrugged. This was going to be an interesting shopping trip. I didn't know why but something told me this was going to be REAL interesting.

CHAPTER 5: What is going on?

"Play along" Cnu whispered to me as we caught up with Baro. I shrugged not really knowing what he was going to do, but I was going to go along with it.

"So… Baro, why did you come to Sojin's house?" Cnu wondered. He shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"I was bored. I thought it would be fun to hang out at Sojin's" He confessed.

"Ahh…" Cnu answered understanding. "Yeah too bad you missed out on Sojin's awesome breakfast. It was yummy," He commented, hugging me sideways.

_Where was he going with this?_

"Not that you were invited, but whatever you never cared about that anyways," I muttered. He chuckled at me and squeezed me tighter.

"Oh but you did invite me in remember?" He reminded me. I nodded while rolling my eyes remembering that I did motion him in.

"Well I spent the whole day with her yesterday," Baro rebutted.

"Did she cook for you?" Cnu wondered. Baro shook his head no. "Well you should try it dude. She's a great cook." Cnu complimented. I didn't know why he was doing all of this but I'm sure there was something behind it.

When we arrived at a store we quickly separated looking around.

"Oppa your mom will like this," I said showing Cnu a book series on an author he mom loved.

"Uwaa… I never thought of getting her this," He exclaimed. I smiled feeling accomplished.

"Yeah remember when we were young and we would always draw on her books? I'm sure this would be a nice twist," I joked. Cnu had been a family friend of ours for a long time, but we really didn't make that known to our friends. People knew we were friends, but they didn't know how long we had actually known each other. We both just felt it wasn't necessary to tell people. It wasn't their business anyways.

"So you two have been over each other houses quite often huh?" Baro wondered. I nodded not thinking too much about it.

"Yeah when we were younger you said you wanted to marry me," Cnu joked. I almost choked on my spit, and Baro started glaring at him.

"YAH! You said that you were going to keep that a secret," I muttered. He ruffled my head

"Sorry… I just remembered." He winked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he went to pay. Baro and I stood there awkwardly.

"You're pretty close to Cnu hyung huh?" He wondered. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah… can you believe I used to have a crush on that guy?" I told him unconscious of the way that affected Baro. 

After Cnu paid for the books, we went off randomly roaming in shops. Cnu and I played like normal trying on random hats and glasses, but Baro either seemed uninterested or constantly trying to one up Cnu.

"These glasses look good on you oppa," I exclaimed. He smiled and admired himself in the mirror. Then Baro came by and took the glasses away from him.

"They look pretty good on me too huh?" He asked turning to look at me. I nodded and wondered what was up with his awkward attitude. Then Cnu got a call. I assumed it was from his mom.

"Hey guys I have to go home. My mom needs me. Baro can you take Sojin home?" he asked. Baro simply nodded and soon we were all alone. At first it was silent because I didn't know what to say to him, but as we continued walking we got in to a conversation.

"So you've known Cnu for a long time huh?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah so long he seems like he is part of the family," I replied. He seemed to smile a little at what I said.

"Well that's amazing considering that you two have never mentioned it," Baro commented, it was a little harsh but I let it pass.

"Well I guess we never felt it was necessary to tell anyone." I commented. When we arrived at my house it got awkward. "Soo… thanks for walking me home," I thanked him. He smiled and nodded. Then he quickly pulled me in for a hug.

"No problem," He whispered. I blushed slightly and pulled away. I waved and walked to the door. "Soojin!" he called. I turned and gazed at him curiously.

"Tomorrow let's hang out just the two of us okay?" He said. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Sounds great," I assured him. Once I got in and closed my door I bursted out in to a little cheer.

_Woohoo guess who's hanging out with Baro tomorrow! I AM!_

_**CHAPTER 6: Change of Plans**_

[With Cnu/ after he left]

I dialed a conference call with all the guys, well except for Baro.

"Yo Hyung what's with the sudden call?" Gongchan asked.

"Yeah did something come up? I'm starting to pack for vacation," Sandeul added.

"I'm just tired from vocal classes this morning," Jinyoung added.

"Well you guys all know about Baro's horribly obvious crush on Sojin right?" I asked them.

"Yes," They responded, together.

"Well today I went out with the both of them, and I was making Baro jealous. So I was thinking… before you guys leave… lets push him to the edge. You know to get him to finally confess to her," I suggested. The line went silent for a moment.

"Well why can't we wait for Sojin to realize she likes him?" Gongchan wondered.

"Channie you know your noona, she's just as dense as Baro. I'm all for it," Sandeul agreed.

"Well I know technically we aren't supposed to butt in to their personal lives, but I'm with you on this one," Jinyoung added.

"What's the plan hyung?" Gongchan asked.

"Tomorrow, Let's all get together and say we are going to spend the day together because most of you guys are leaving. Then we can take this chance to you know… constantly annoy Baro. Then at the end of the day he can take her home, and we can only hope that we pushed towards a confession," I explained.

"Well… it sounds simple enough." Jinyoung added.

"Alright awesome, I'll see you guys tomorrow," I told them. We said our goodbyes and I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

[With Sojin the next day]

I woke up the next day excited to see Baro. I was glad that he asked me to hang out with him. Although I didn't know the intention behind it all, but it was enough to know that he wanted to spend time with me.

So after eating my breakfast and changing multiple times I was ready to meet up with Baro. My doorbell rang and I was not surprised to see Baro there.

"Hello," I greeted him.

"Hi," he waved, looking mighty spiffy. I invited him in while I put on my shoes.

"So what do you have planned for us today?" I wondered. He put his fingers against his lips.

"It's a secret," He told me, teasing me. I shrugged knowing that nothing I did was going to get him to tell me. When I put on my shoes and we were about to leave Cnu showed up.

"Hey you guys headed somewhere?" He wondered, eyeing the both of us.

"Um we were going to go hang out. Why is something up?" I wondered. I saw a pout appear on his face and I knew he wanted us to do something.

"Well you guys know how Sandeul and Gongchan are going to leave soon, and Jinyoung is going to be really busy. So the guys wanted to hang out today, but I guess they will understand if you two have other plans," He told us. I sighed, feeling bad for the guys.

"No its okay we'll go. After all they are leaving and we have all summer to hang out, Right Baro?" I turned to look at him. I would be lying if I said he didn't look disappointed, but he nodded agreeing.

"Awesome… lets go!" Cnu said, intertwining his arm with mine. Baro walked behind us, probably sulking. I felt bad for Baro, but I knew I would feel worse knowing I blew the other guys off knowing I wouldn't see them for a while.

When we arrived at Cnu's house we were greeted by the guys.

"Noona, Baro! You guys joined us," Gongchan came and hugged the both of us.

"We are setting up here but I was going to send Sandeul off to the market. Sojin you should go with him," Jinyoung suggested.

"Can I go then?" Baro asked. Cnu shook his head.

"Nope we need your help starting a fire on the grill," Cnu told me.

"Wee… I get to go to the market with Sojinneee. C'mon lets go!" Sandeul exclaimed. Before I could wave at the guys Sandeul took my hand and pulled me away. "Bye guys we'll be back soon!" he exclaimed as we took off. I took a quick glimpse of Baro. He had a small frown on his face.

I felt bad for him because he probably had the whole day planned for us, but I'm sure the guys have a good day planned as well. Hopefully this won't end bad.

**CHAPTER 7: Plan in Action**

I was walking along with Sandeul having a casual conversation. I was going to miss Sandeul but at least he would be back before school started again.

"So…Sojin do you like Baro?" He asked suddenly.

"BWO! What's with the sudden question?" I defended a little taken back. He chuckled at me.

"Well judging by your reaction you do like him." Sandeul stated, grinning like an idiot. I coughed on my spit slightly.

"Yah! Of course I like him. He wouldn't be my friend if I didn't like him," I explained hoping he wouldn't push on.

"That not what I mean. You can't deceive me Sojin. You like Baro like a man!" He exclaimed. I sighed.

"What would ever give you that idea?" I questioned. I knew he had caught on to me, but I wasn't going to tell him unless he have me substantial proof.

"Well for one… the way you look at him. You don't gaze at Baro like you look at me or the other guys. The second thing is the body language between you two. Sure you guys act close like friends, but you guys are really chummy sometimes," He explained. My eyes widened at how much Sandeul picked up.

"Am I that obvious?" I wondered out loud. Sandeul nodded his head.

"Yeah… but so is Baro. You two are just too dense for your own good. You guys should just confess already," Sandeul blurted out. I choked on my spit. Sandeul calmly patted my back. While we were shopping for things I tried to avoid getting back on the subject of me confessing again.

I wasn't ready to confess. I still wasn't too sure that Baro felt the same way for me. Yes, call me dense… but what else could I do?

"So I'm going to miss you this summer." Sandeul told me. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm going to miss you guys too," I told him.

"That's why today you are going to be ours," he told me. I had half a mind to ask what he was talking about, but I assumed he meant that I was going to spend the day with the guys.

[Back With the guys]

Sandeul and I took out everything that we needed to get this cook out started.

"Do you want me to help?" Baro immediately asked as I formed some hamburger patties. I was going to agree, but before I could say anything Gongchan came in.

"Baro you have to set the eating area! Noona do you want me to help you with those patties?" He questioned. I looked at Baro apologetically and nodded at Gongchan.

"Sorry Baro," I whispered to him. He shrugged and went to put things away. I felt bad but Gongchan made me forget by joking around. I laughed at how he kept making oval shaped hamburgers.

The whole day I spent with everyone except Baro. For some odd reason every time we wanted to talk or spend time together someone would need him or one of the guys would find a way to get in the way.

I could tell Baro was frustrated, but there was nothing I could do. Plus what ate away at my conscience is the fact that these guys weren't going to be around. So I couldn't just shoo them away no matter how bad Baro felt.

"Today was a great day don't you think?" Jinyoung said out loud.

"Yeah…noona you aren't going to forget about me right?" Gongchan asked. I chuckled at his question.

"You're not leaving for the rest of your life…" I heard Baro mutter.

"Of course not Channie. Just come back in one piece okay?" I told him. He nodded.

"Y'know something Sojin you should find yourself a boyfriend this summer. I could set you up with someone from my singing school if you would like." Jinyoung suggested. Before I could answer Baro started talking.

"Nah… why set her up with some random stranger? You barely know those guys.." He argued. I shrugged, that was a valid point.

"Well then who would you suggest as a good candidate then?" Cnu asked sneakily.

"Um I don't know… someone we are familiar with, that makes her feel good and is there for her when she needs someone." He suggested. I smiled at what he was saying. At least he wanted someone nice for me. Even if he didn't have any interest in me at least he wished me the best.

"Oh that's me… totally me. Date me now Sojin!" Sandeul out bursted. I couldn't help but laugh. I went along with it.

"Oh yes Sandeulie take me on a date as soon as you get back!" I added sarcastically. All the guys laughed with the exception of Baro. He seemed very serious. I wanted to say something, but it would be odd to just point him out so I let it be.

At the end of the day Baro actually got to take me home. The guys were joking around about them taking me home, but Baro insisted he was going to take me. I didn't get in the argument but I'm glad he got to take me. I felt like I hadn't seen him in a long time despite the fact that he was only a few feet in front of me.

"So it was nice spending time with the guys before they left don't you think?" I started up a conversation. He merely nodded. Baro was being unusually quiet. "You okay?" I questioned. He shook his head and stopped. Then he grabbed my wrists and stared in to my eyes.

"I need to say this… okay just hear me out," He started. I felt my heart pounding against my ribcage and I couldn't help but wonder what he needed to do so badly.

"I like you Sojin not as a friend but as a girl. I want you to be my girlfriend," He told me. I felt like the world had just stopped.

_What did he just say?_

_**CHAPTER 8: The Reality of the Situation**_

I stood there stunned not knowing what to say to him.

"Don't answer me now. I want to know your intentions with you. Just give me one day to make you feel special and then you can decide if you want to be with me or not," Baro suggested.

In all honesty I wanted to just say yes right away, but if he wanted it this way that is how it was going to be. I nodded and he smiled brightly at me.

"Expect me tomorrow morning okay? Oh and no changing plans alright," He told me. I nodded and went inside. My heart was still beating wildly and I couldn't stop smiling. I slid against the door and thought about all the things that had just happened.

So this whole time he felt the same about me. I couldn't believe it. This felt so nice I wanted this moment never to end. I was excited about tomorrow. I was very curious to find out what he had planned tomorrow.

_Surely he had something special planned right?_

[With Baro]

Initially I was happy that she agreed, but as I walked home I realized.

What am I going to do for her? I looked around frantically. Nothing came to mind, so I called Cnu. Surely he could help me come up with a good idea.

"Yoboseyo," he answered.

"Hyung I need your help," I told him frantically. He chuckled lightly.

"What did you actually ask Sojin out and now you need ideas?" he question joking. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually you're right," I told him. The line went silent for a while.

"Seriously? Congrats bro," He told me. I sighed heavily.

"Well if I wasn't scared that Jinyoung would set her up with someone, or if I wasn't scared that Gongchan would come back to swoon her I wouldn't have done this so suddenly. Now help me hyung! She has to love me" I shouted through the phone, earning strange looks from the onlookers. Cnu merely laughed.

"Look dude if I wasn't so surprised that I was actually right I might've actually had a plan for you but I didn't think you were actually going to ask her out. I thought she was going to end up with some other guy before you would do something." Cnu told me. I groaned.

"Thanks for your faith in me hyung," I answered sarcastically.

"Sorry look just take her out around the town. Go shopping with her, take her to your favorite spots or some romantic spots and then the rest is in your park. Do some research tonight," Cnu told me. I continually nodded like I had to follow step by step procedures.

"Okay hyung thanks!" I told him. I hung up the phone and went home. I had a lot of work to do before tomorrow.

**FINAL: How does this end?**

I woke up in the morning nervous, but ready. I carefully planned out my outfit and before I knew it it was time for Baro to get here. I saw him pacing back and forth outside and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know I'm not going to bite your head off." I commented. He looked over at me and shot me a smile.

"I just want everything to go perfect today," He insisted. I shrugged and we went off our merry way. We went in to different shops ranging from shoe shops to hat shops.

"Uwaa look at this journal," I pointed out looking at a beautiful journal. He looked at me oddly and grabbed it out of my hands.

"You know most girls would look at jewelry or something." He commented. I shrugged and took it back.

"I like things like this. I can write in it and keep it as a memory." I replied walking towards the register with it. I had the intent to pay for it but before I could give the cashier the money Baro paid for me.

"Yah I can pay!" I told him. He stuck his tongue out at me playfully.

"I know you can pay but I'm going to pay," He insisted. I sighed and he gladly bought the journal for me. Then we walked in to a trinket shop. They had a bunch of odd things. I even found an old school whisk.

"Look oppa isn't this cool?" I said, cranking the whisk with my hand.

"Uwaa… seriously," He said taking it out of my hand. I watched him as he played with the whisk and I couldn't help but smile. Baro held a gentle smile while playing with the contraption.

"Sojin I know im handsome but Im a little creeped out now," Baro told me waving a hand in front of me.

"…A-ah.. h-handsome… pshh… I was just lost in my thoughts was all," I told him, walking out of the store.

"You were thinking about me though right?" Baro questioned as he caught up with me. I shook my head furiously, obviously lying.

"N-no…why would I think about you?" I shot back. He grinned at me mischievously.

"Because you loooovvvee meee," He told me. I stuck my tongue out at him and shook my head no. Despite everything though, he hugged me sideways and held me tight. "Well even if you don't admit it I can feel it," He commented. I couldn't help the heat rising on my cheeks. However, as we kept walking I got curious.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"I have something special planned," He told me. That was all he told me, until we reached a park and I found a nice picnic set out for us.

"You really just want to sweep me off my feet huh?" I questioned. He nodded.

"That's the plan," He confessed. We ate and shared food talked and even exchanged a couple embarrassing story. I really felt like we were a couple. Night came in a flash and the street lights were turning on.

"So is this all you have planned today?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I have one more surprise for you and then I'll be ready for you verdict," He informed me. He grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand. Our hands seemed to fit in to each others like puzzle pieces. I enjoyed this moment up until we arrived at an illuminated fountain. The water spouted in different colors and showed up really well against the night sky.

Baro handed me a penny with a smile.

"Make a wish," He told me. I nodded and gently closed my eyes. I threw the penny in the fountain and shortly after we sat down on the fountain's ledge.

"Okay so are you ready for me to be honest?" I questioned. He closed his eyes and showed me an anxious expression.

"Arachi… I'm ready. Be gentle," He begged. I slowly leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. Then I pulled away as he opened his eyes.

"I would love it if you would be my boyfriend…" I confessed awkwardly, feeling my cheeks heat up for the hundredth time today. He shined a bright smile at me and glomped me in a hug.

"Are you serious? This is awesome!" He exclaimed. I laughed and squeezed him tight.

"Yeah… I actually can't believe it myself." I whispered. Then he let me go and gave me a curious gaze.

"So… what did you wish for?" He wondered. I looked down at my feet feeling embarrassed again.

"Well…. I wished that this wasn't a dream. So that way I could stay with you…" I confessed not feeling brave enough to meet his gaze. Then he pulled me in to another hug tight.

"This isn't a dream… I really do feel this way about you," He assured me. Then I suddenly remembered. I pulled out a little squirrel key chain from my pocket and handed it to him.

"Here oppa… it reminded me of you," I handed it to him, giggling. He took it from me and glared but before he said anything he started splashing water at me.

"Yahh! I can't believe you agree with my hyungs!" He exclaimed.

And so this is how our relationship began… with many laughs and with our dense personalities somehow we made it work, but that's why it's called being oblivious ;).

**OWNER: **disfuncshional

**SOURCE: asianfanfics.**


End file.
